


Abhirika-propose

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Gen, Love, Romance, jasleen899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a abhirika fanfic...finally Abhijeet tarika ko purpose kr raha hai...see how he does so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried my best to give a nice story...hope so it was to the mark...and most important thing this is v special strybfr me as I wanted to post it on my birthday but was not able tobpost on birthday that was 20 January.

Aaj main Tarika se apne dil ki baat bol he dunga..

Abhijeet calls Tarika...  
Tarika : hello  
Abhijeet : Tarika tum abhi ready ho jao, humme kahi jaana hai  
Tarika : kaha jana hai ?  
Abhijeet : woh surprise hai, tum bas tayaar ho jao...main abi aa raha hu...  
Tarika : par humme ja na kaha hai?  
Abhijeet : maine kaha na woh surprise hai...tum bas tayaar ho jao...jaldi...main aa raha hu....  
Tarika : ok...par....but the phone was disssconnected...


	2. Abhirika-purpose

After sometime Abhijeet reached tarika's house and took her and moved to a place.

They reached the place..

Abhijeet:tarika tum apni aanko par yeh patti bandh lo  
Tarika : patti kyo?  
Abhijeet : tum bandho toh sahi...aur bas thora sa intezaar kro ...aur koi sawaal mat jrna..!

Abhijeet took her inside

It was a beautiful place ..an open garden type,covered with roses and balloons all over . A table was there and romantic atmosphere...it was looking like a fairy place.

Abhijeet opened the patti from tarika's eyes.

Tarika: tarika opened her eyes and was just looking around...she was looking when her eyes saw some lights twinkling and there wad beautifully weitten 'I LOVE YOU'...then a voice came..  
Abhijeet : tarika main tumse yeh kabse kehna chahta tha ki..'I LOVE YOU'..he said all in one breath and was just waiting for the reply..  
Tarika: I love you too...I love you abhijeet...and she hugged him  
Abhijeet :toh kaisa laga mera surprise?  
Tarika :bohoottttt bohootttt...bohoottttt asha yeh meri life ks sabse wonderful surprise hai!

Abhijeet bent on his knees and holded a ring in his hands and asked 'WILL YOU MARRY ME ? WILL YOU SPEND YOUR WHOLE LIFE WITH ME?'  
Tarika : yes yes! yes!...  
Abhijeet :he asked will yoy would dance with me?  
Tarika : forwarding hand yes...

A romantic song started. ..

Abhijeet-  
Tumko paya hai toh jaise khoya hu  
Kehna chahu bhi toh tumse kya kahu  
Kisi zubaan mein bhi woh labaz he nahi  
Ki jeenmein tum ho kya tumhein bata saku

They were dancing holding each other's hand

Main agar kahu tumsa hasien  
Kaynaat mein nai hai kahin  
Tareef yeh bhi toh sach hai kuch bhi nahi

With blowing air petsls of flowers were also blowing and making a more wonderful atmosphere. tarika's hair were flying with air while Abhijeet setted them behind her ear..

Shokiyon mein doobi yeh aadayein  
Chehre se jalki hui hai  
Zulf ki ghani ghani ghatayein Shaam se dhalki hui hai Lehrata aachal hai jaise baadal Baahon mein bhari hai jaise chaandni Roop ki chaandni Both coming close ..abhijeet holding tarika ..putting hands on her face..cupping her face...both are looking deep into each other's eyes...seemed lost in each other.. Main agar kahu tumsa hasein Kaynaat mein nahi hai kahein Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi.. They both were very close and then abhijeet kissed tarikz on her cheek and tarika blushed. Tumko paya hai toh jaise khoys hu Abhijeet took her back to dance Kehns chahu bhi to tumse kya kahu They both again started dancing happily Kisi zubaan mein bhi woh labaz hi nahi Ki jin mein tum ho kya tumhe bata saku Now tarika also kissed abhijeet and they didn't got to knew when both of their lips turned into s passionate kiss Tum hue meherbaan To hai yeh daastan Both were looking into each other's eyes full with love and enjoying the movement Hoo..tum hue meherbaan To hai yeh daastan Abb tumhara mera ek hai karwahan Tum jahan main wahan Main agar kahu Humsafar meri Apsara ho tum ya kou pari Tareef yeh bhi toh sach hai kuch bhi nahi. . Tareef yeh bhi toh sach hai kuch bhi nahi. .. Both were standing in a tight hug and wanted to live their life with each other...they wanted to remain in that hug for thr whole life They want this wonderful night never to end. It was the most important, the most happiest, most valuable and most re memorable day in their life. They wanted that how wonderful it would if time pauses at this moment... THE END..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fr reading my stry...next chp ke leye wait kijeye


End file.
